Out For the Run
by Ambie123
Summary: Fujioc She caught him staring at her one morning. After that she seems to see him everywhere. Whats this feeling that starts to bloom after meeting him? Why dose she want to run again, when she hasn't done that in seven years-after her Father died?ON HOLD
1. Yoshida Hikari

I sat at my desk in the back of the room which looked out my window. Huffing, I place my bag down. "That Saki, I can't believe she did that…" Yoshida Saki, my little sister sadly enough… She ran up our cell phone bill, now we can't use them for a month, and well, I like using my cell phone!

I pulled out my sketchpad and started to draw. It was one of those things that relaxed my nerves. It even came so easy for me too. My hand always moves freely and something always appears. This time, a sunset was coming along.

I glanced at the clock. _6:15a.m. I have about 80 minutes until school starts._ _No one should be here for 70 minutes…_

"Hikari-san, you're quite early." Someone walked in and I looked up to the door. In came a brown haired boy I knew as Takashi.

"Ohayo Takashi-san," I greeted. I closed my sketchpad and put it away and turned back to Takashi. "Why are you so early?" He sat down in his place next to mine.

"I have morning practice of course." At first I nodded, then I remember he didn't have morning practice.

"Takashi-san, this is the day before the ranking matches, you don't have practice." His smiled vanished,

"You mean I got up early for nothing?" He wined and pouted. He then raised an eye brow at me, "Why are you here so early?" I sighed,

"My sister, I think you know her, ran the cell phone bill up again and now I can't use mine for a month. I don't want to be around her at the moment." He nodded and turned to look at the blackboard to see what we had planed for this day at school.

I pushed some of my black wavy hair behind my ear and leaned back into my chair, thinking. _Yoshida Hikari…that's me alright, black wavy hair and dark green eyes in all…then we have my sister, Yoshida Saki, with her light brown hair and somehow purple eyes…I still can't believe she comes here now…_I took a deep breath and got out of my chair. "Where are you going Hikari-san?" Takashi asked,

"I'm going to go down to the Drama Room. I'll be back five minutes before the bell." I informed him, fixing my ugly green uniform and walked out of the room. I was part of the Drama Club. The Drama Room was on the first floor across the broadcasting room. I did the set designing, and sometimes acted. Rarely though, I'm not that motivated to act. I only did it when we needed another person. On my way there I ran into one of my best friends.

"Hika-chan, are you heading to the Drama Room as well?" Abe Chizu was one of my Drama mates. She, unlike me, was an actress.

"Well, yes I am Chizu-chan." We smiled at one another and walked together in silence. When we went in there Ochi Rikako (Another best friend) was sitting at a table working on something. "Ohayo Rikako-chan, why are you so early?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Ohayo Kari-chan! I was just getting done with a script for our upcoming play in June!" She was a morning person. She sat two seats in front of me in class, unlike Chizu who was in class one. Rika got out of her seat and walked to Chizu, "Ohayo to you too Chi-chan!" Chizu said nothing,

"I still think her nickname should be Hika." Rikako dropped her smile and turned serious.

"I think it should be Kari." Oh no, they're arguing about my nickname again.

"Hika,"

"Kari,"

"Hika,"

"Kari,"

"I said Hika!"

"Well I said Kari!" And it went like this for sometime. They always were fighting about something or another. While they fought I pulled out a piece of paper to design the new set. As I drew it Chizu and Rika were yelling and I ignored them. You see, Chizu was the type of person who thought everything should go her way, on the other hand, Rikako thought nothing of the sort, but she loves to argue.

"Rikako-chan, Chizu-chan, you two are still fighting over Hikari-chan's nickname!" I lifted my head to see Kondo Yurika, my third best friend, walk in. She was a costume designer for the Drama Club. "Why don't you let poor Hikari-chan choose her own nickname?" She huffed and set her back down on the table and fixed her skirt. Chizu and Rika went silent, obviously taking heed of what Yurika said. They both walked up to me, mumbling 'I've never thought of that before…'

"_Kari-_chan, what would you like your nickname to be?" Rika asked, putting emphasis on 'Kari', I thought for a minute.

"Both," They sighed and sat down. See that's the thing about them. Chizu and Rikako both will accept any answer no matter what, even if the don't like it. With Yurika, she will at least try to get the answer she wants. Normally she gives up after a while. I continued on my set. I handed it to Rika, "Here's the set of the city senses," She nodded. I looked at the clock, _7:25…boy, time sure flies…Rika-chan and Chi-chan fought for a __long__ time…_ I got up, remembering I said I would go back to class five minutes before class started, "School starts in five minutes, I'm going to class." I started to walk. I heard someone get up and she ran to me.

"I'm coming with you!" Rikako ended up at me side with her bag in hand, flipping her light brown hair. We walked through the halls, which now had people in them. On the floor that our class was on we stopped at class six. Rika needed to see her boy friend before class started. Junji sat at his desk in the front row. He grinned when he saw Rika.

"Rika-chan, Ohayo," He got up and walked up to her,

"Ohayo Junji-kun," They kissed each other's cheeks. _At least it wasn't the lips this time…_ "Just wanted to say hello before class," His smile was still plastered on his smug face. It seems to only appear when he was around people he liked. He looked behind Rika and saw me,

"Ohayo Yoshida-chan," I nodded once at him, acknowledging him. I didn't really like him very much. He was a big fat jerk when he wanted to be. I stood there with my arms crossed my chest, staring into the back of my room, trying to zone out what Rikako and Junji were saying. Just about all of the class was sat at their desks. That's when _he_ caught my eye. Light short brown hair, a smirk, and crystal blue eyes, staring right at me. We locked eyes for a moment or two, a strange feeling rushed through me, and then I turned away trying not to blush.

"Rika-chan, let's go." I wanted to get out of here, and I wanted to go fast. I didn't hear what Rikako said to Junji as we left the class and went to our own. _Why was he staring at me…? The sadistic tensai of Seigaku, I never see him thought since we're in different classes, but why was he staring at me…?_

* * *

Class went by fast, or at least faster than I thought it would. It became lunch and everyone was getting their bento boxes out. When the bell rang I looked over at Takashi and was going to ask him a question about that sadistic tensai that was staring at me. Before I could ask him the question the one and only Kikumaru Eiji came running in. The red head grabbed Takashi and took off again yelling things too fast for me to understand. Takashi ended up leaving his lunch behind, "Class, hurry up, I need to leave!" Sensei yelled and Rika walked up to me. 

"Let's go." Her hazel eyes were sleepy. My first thought was that she fell asleep again during class. I glanced over at Takashi's lunch,

"Um, I'll meet up with you and the others." She nodded and left, not really seeming to care about what I just said. I got out of my seat and grabbed my bento box and Takashi's. _I guess I'll bring it to him._ "Yoshida-san, hurry up!" Sensei ordered and I ran out of the room. She locked the sliding door and ran down the hall. _I guess I have to look for Takashi-san now, yippee! Ok not really._ First I walked down the hall and glanced into class room six seeing that was Kikumaru's class. No one was in there. I sighed and walked to the cafeteria. I found Takashi sitting at a table with many other people. Sighing for the umpteenth time today, I started my way to him.

I heard Takashi say "Thanks a lot, now I don't have a lunch because Sensei locks the class room," To the others. I grinned and flipped my hair out of my face. When I got to the table I set his lunch down in front of him,

"Takashi-san, you forgot something in class I thought you might like." He looked at me with beady eyes,

"Arigatou Hikari-san!" He yelled bowing his head.

"No problem," I was about to turn and walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

"Why don't you sit with us?" I thought for a minute. _Hmm, sit with a whole bunch of people I don't know or go sit with my friends, tough choice…not really_

"I would, but I told-" I stopped mid-sentence. I saw that blued eyed boy again, but this time his eyes were closed. "Actually, I think I will," I started slowly, "I'm with Rikako-chan, Chizu-chan, and Yurika-chan all the time and that can get really annoying." Takashi smiled and pulled me down to sit by him. Now everyone was staring at me. Before I could introduce my self some guy with glasses that covered his eyes talked,

"Your Yoshida Hikari, year three and in the same class as Takashi-san. You have a little sister named Saki. You're in the Drama Club as the set designer, most people say you are an incredible artist. Weight averages between 43 and 47 kilograms, Height: 165 ½ centimeters, Eye color: dark green, Hair color: black, Type of hair: wavy, goes past your shoulder blades. Your birthday is May 17th." I stared at him with a shocked face,

"How do you know that?" I asked a little freaked out, "Never mind, don't answer that." Takashi chuckled and regained my composure, "Anyway, not that you all know me, who are you peoples?" _Like I don't know…_ And they all introduced themselves in this order: Kikumaru Eiji, Inui Sadaharu, Momoshiro Takeshi (He said I could call him Momo,) and Fuji Shusuke.


	2. Lunch With the Boys

While the boys ate and talked, I sat there and drew on my sketchpad that I had brought with me. I haven't even touched my food. As I drew, the drawing started to come out as a shape of a face,

"Are you going to eat, Hikari-san?" Takashi asked. I shook my head, trying to draw.

"Why not?"

I muttered, "Not hungry." From the corner of my eye I saw him nod his head and go back to his conversation. Soon my drawing started to look like Kikumaru, who was sitting across from me. Once I was done with all the shadings and details, the redhead asked me what I was doing. I wrote his name at the top of the page and signed my name at the bottom; I ripped it out and handed it to him.

"Yay, I got a drawing of myself from Kari-chan! Nya!" Kikumaru yelled and turned to Takashi, "Do you have any Taka-san?" He nodded,

"Hai I do, probably everyone in our class have over ten." Kikumaru pouted like a four year old.

"I want over ten…" I giggled. He was so childish. I went back to my new drawing. First I drew two rectangles in the middle of the page. Then a frame of a face came in. I overheard Takashi telling them about a picture I drew of him while I was watching him play tennis. I remember it; he was diving after the ball. This made Kikumaru even more jealous. Soon I was putting detail into my picture. Then I was done. I wrote his name at the top and signed my name at the bottom. Then ripped it out and handed it over to Inui.

"For me?" I nodded and started to draw again. They kept talking, letting me work. Five minutes later I was done. It was a drawing of Momo eating a bun. I wrote his name up there and signed it and handed it over to him.

"I suppose I'm next Yoshida-san?" Fuji said. I smirked,

"We'll see." I started. This one took me ten minutes. It is face with a line through it vertically. On the left side was the face I saw in the morning, one eye open and a smirk, not a smile. On the other side was his normal way (I was guessing) with a closed eye and a smile. If the line wasn't there and it was just a smirk or smile, not half smile/smirk, it would look like he was winking. At the top of the page I wrote: Two faced Fuji by Yoshida Hikari. When the boys heard the sound of me ripping the paper out they all turned to me, curious of what it looked like. As I passed it across the table everyone was looking at it. Some of them had wide eyes. When Fuji looked at it he cocked his head in wonder. Before any of them could say anything I stood up and grabbing my things,

"Well, I have to go to the Playhouse and see how things are coming along, Ja ne," And walked away. The Playhouse isn't like the one a little girl would play with dolls, but it is another word for theater. Our Playhouse was fairly big. The stage was very big compared to others.

When I got there some people were working. Rehearsing, building the set, painting the set, and giving directions. Naomi, the Drama teacher, was the one who was giving most of the directions to everyone. I set my things down on a chair and walked up onto the stage. "Mitako-san, that needs more green, I can still see white." I told one of the painters, he nodded and went over to a 'bush' and started to paint. Chizu was standing with a boy known as Ouya, rehearsing. They were the main characters in the upcoming play. I walked back stage and some of my workers were at the balcony. Some were painting props. "Emiho-san, that needs to be yellow-green, not yellow." I told one girl. She pushed some of her brown hair back with a hand with paint on it.

"Gomen Hikari-san, I didn't know."

"It's ok; do you know where Yurika-chan is?"

"Under stage," She answered and I turned around to head under stage. See, you have the stage, where you perform. Then there's the backstage where all the props are and last but not least, there's the under stage. Down there is where the people change into their costumes and get make-up done. Most of the costumes making people were down there. Yurika was sitting at the sewing machine working on someone's costume. I walked over to her and she stopped,

"Konichiwa Kari-chan, how is your lunch going?" She got out of her chair. Her orange hair was up in a pony tail, she normally puts it up when she sews. Her green eyes, like mine, were bright. She's was probably been here since lunch started. We had three months until June, and June 16th was the night of the first performance. We've been working on this play a little over two months. Yep that's right, all of the Drama Club got together during summer to work on this. Oh, just in case you were wondering what play we were doing it is Anastasia. Chizu was Anastasia. When she found out she was going to be the main character she was so happy. Then she found out her crush is going to be Demetri and she freaked. Now at least she can act semi normal around him.

"My lunch is going fine; so far I've got three of the boy's shirts done. You?"

"I haven't done very much. I only got here a little while ago." Yurika nodded and picked up three shirts and put them on hangers and hung them up.

"Where were you then?" She sat back down at her chair.

"Well, Takashi-san forgot his lunch so I brought it to him and he wanted me to sit with him." She nodded while pulling out a paper. The sounds of the other sewers sewing machines were roaming around me ears.

"Not to be mean Kari-chan, but I need to get on Chizu's outfits…so go." I rolled my eyes and went back up stage. I went over to Naomi,

"Sensei, did Rikako-chan give you the new set I designed?" Rika was like the manger. She also wrote the scripts. Sensei nodded, she was watching the actors up on stage rehearsing. "May I go now Sensei?" She nodded again. Her brown eyes narrowed at someone on the stage.

"No! You did it wrong, it needs more emotion!" I sighed and grabbed my pencil, sketchpad and full bento box.

* * *

Our last period that day was free period. Some of the people left the class room, but I stayed there. I looked around the room, only Rikako, Takashi, and a few other classmates were in the room. I pulled out my sketchpad and a pencil.

"My God Kari-chan, is that all you ever do?" Rika was standing by my desk. "Well, since your busy drawing I'm just going to go to the drama room and continue my work, Ja." I muttered 'ok' and let my hand glide around the paper. I had no idea what was appearing on the paper. Soon it became the side of a dragon's head. It took me the rest of the period to get all of the detailing in; the eye, the scales, and horns…so much shading to do as well, "What are you drawling?" I jumped at the sound of Takashi's voice.

"This," I showed him the drawing and he gasped.

"That's really good…so um, what was with that drawing you made Fuji?" I put my pencil down and turned in my seat so I could see him,

"I'd tell you, but I don't have to." He pouted and turned to face the front of the room. I sighed and put my things away in my bag.

"Yoshida-san, come here please." Sensei called, I nodded and got up, taking my bag with me. "When school is out I want you to bring this to Ryuzaki-sensei, understand?" Sensei handed me a paper.

"Hai," I took it and then left to the first floor. Some of the first years where standing in the hall either because they got sent out of class for they had free period and had no where to go. Saki was standing in the hall as well. I walked over to her, "Imoto, why are you in the hall?" She frowned and looked at the floor.

"I got in trouble…" She mumbled. Some of her dark brown bangs fell in front of her face.

"Whatever, I have to go somewhere after school today. You head home without me, 'Kay?" She sighed and I walked into the Drama Room.


	3. You Want Me To Do What?

The bell rang and I jumped. "Ok Imoto, Ja." She nodded at me and walked back into class. I sighed and started my way to the boys' tennis courts. I saw all of the regulars pass me up. None of them saw me. I only know who they were because I had met some of them today. Takashi is in my class. Tezuka is in Yurika's class. Oishi is in Chizu's class. I know some 2nd years in the Drama Club who talk about Kaidoh. There you have how I know them all.

I remembering Saki talking last night about some kid in her class named 'Echizen Ryoma' and how she thinks he is going to become a Regular. I could really careless. What dose tennis has to do with my life? I suck at sports, sometimes when we do PE I get pulled out because I can't play. PE was odds-on my worst class. Every sport we have done so far I have hurt myself in. I may be able to run marathons and still not be out of breath, so after knowing that someone might think: Then she'd be good at track, right? Wrong. Track was probable the worst of them all. I don't know why, but when I run for track, I trip over my own two feet. And if it isn't my feet, it the air I trip over. Sports hate me; I have yet to find one that doesn't.

_I wonder what this letter is about…. _I silently wondered to myself. The other day during PE when I was running laps (and tripping on my own two feet) with the rest of the girls I saw Ryuzaki talking to Sensei. I wondered what they were talking about at the time, but after an hour or two I forgot all about it. _Maybe this has something to do with it…_

When I got to the Tennis courts everyone was doing warm-ups. I saw Ryuzaki standing in one of the courts with all the Regulars, who, just like everyone else, were doing warm-ups. I walked up behind Ryuzaki and tapped her shoulder. "Ano, this is from my Sensei…" I said when I handed her the note. She took it and nodded.

"Ok, go sit there," She point at a bench in the court. _Why do I need to stay…?_ Tezuka was sitting there, "Tezuka, take over, I'll be right back!" She yelled out to him and he nodded once and Ryuzaki left. I went over and sat down by him. He didn't say anything when I pulled out my sketchpad and pencil. Actually, he just didn't say anything the whole time I was sitting there. I opened to a new page and started to draw him. I have the tendency to draw the things or people I'm around when I have nothing else to do. Every time I looked over to him so I could get the detailing in right, he was giving a 'what the fuck are you doing?' look. Soon I was done. I wrote his name on top of it and ripped it out and gave it to him. He was about to ask what it was for.

"Just take it," He didn't object. I saw Ryuzaki come back with a smile of her face and a tennis racquet in hand. _Wonder what that's for…_I guess the others saw her coming, all of the Regulars were staring at her. I stood, putting my sketchpad and pencil away, and walked over to her.

"Here." She outstretched her arm with the racquet in it. I raised my eyebrow at her,

"Why are you giving me this…?" She thrust it to me and I grabbed it.

"Do you know what this note was about?" She asked holding out to note, I saw my name written on it. I shook my head slowly, trying to read the note. She folded it up, and put it in her pocket.

"Oi, Kari-chan, what's going on!?" That was Kikumaru's voice. I turned to look at him, I simple shrugged my shoulders. I turned back to Ryuzaki,

"What _is_ going on?" I asked her. She sighed.

"I asked three different teachers if they could find someone for me. Someone who could help me out-"

"With what?"

"Don't interrupt."

"Gomen,"

"Anyway, someone who can work kind of like a manger."

"Ok then, were are the other two people who should of gotten chosen?"

"I never said there was going to be more than one, did I? I may have asked three different teachers, but only one said they would help." I let out a 'oh.' "So will you do it?" My face went back to being blank.

"Do I get a choice?" Ryuzaki shook her head, "then I guess I'm in. One question thought, what's the racquet for?"

"Well, everyone on the team has to be able to play tennis a little." My jaw dropped, she apparently wasn't here for the 'How well am I at sports' paragraph.

"You have got to be kidding me." I started in disbelief, "I do NOT play sports, and I am a total klutz on any type of court!" Ryuzaki gave me a stern look,

"Well, I at least have to make you try." I sighed in defeat. _I should know there's no getting out of it...but I should try anyways…_

"Ano, I've never even played tennis before, only watched." She grinned,

"Then you'll know how to play!" I sighed again, _Should have known she'd say something like that…_

"Ok fine, who am I playing?" Ryuzaki turned too looked at everyone. She stared at them for some time.

"You'll play Takashi; he seems to be the only one you knew very well." I've seen Takashi with a tennis racquet in his hand. Not exactly something I would want to be playing against.

I couldn't really tale what happened next. I was standing at the baseline with the ball in my hand, racquet in the other. Takashi was standing on the other side yelling thing even I couldn't understand. Actually, I wasn't listening. If I was, I presumably could understand him.


	4. Old Memories

_Is Ryuzaki crazy?! I can't play sports!! Maybe I should-_

"OI! Are you going to serve anytime soon?" Takashi yelled from across the court in his 'burning' mode. I emit a sigh and bounced the ball. Still bouncing the ball, I looked over to Ryuzaki, giving her the 'Are you really going to make me do this?' She just nodded and I turned back to Takashi, he was now becoming impatient. I threw the ball in the air and actually hit it…but it didn't make it over the net…_What the hell was that? _Pulling out another ball from my pocket I try again. _I made it over!! Oh shit!_ The ball was coming back at me from Takashi's return. As I started to run to the ball I tripped…over nothing. When I stood again I dropped the racquet.

"I give up! I've tripped once to many times! I do not like sports, and sports do not like me!" I stomped over to my bag and picked up my things. Then I started to make my way over to the door not caring about the stares that were coming from all the people in the tennis club.

"Yoshida, you know that all the Regulars and the manger for the team don't have to participate in PE everyday if they don't wish too." PE, the time I dread in the day. I always get hurt in PE, I do **not** like it one bit. I'd do anything to not have to have PE. I turned around to face Ryuzaki.

"You have my attention." She smirked and started her way over to me,

"Tezuka, take over, I'm going to have a little chat with Yoshida." We walked side-by-side back to the school. "We are we walking to?"

"Drama room," I needed to get back there. I was hoping Chizu, Rikako and Yurika will be there. Odds on, they are.

"Yoshida, I know you are very devoted to your work for the Drama Club, but if you could hear me out, I noticed you when you were running for PE that one day," Ryuzaki cleared her throat, "and you were tripping over nothing. I asked your Sensei about you, she didn't tell me much, just that you're a good runner."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing really, just that I need someone like you around. What's more, you looked like a person who might enjoy tennis. I didn't think your Sensei would pick you, but she did. All I'm asking is if you'll help me out." I thought for a minute. _Well, I guess I could do it…and it gets me out of PE…_

"I'll do it." We were standing outside of the entrance door to the school.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow."

"But isn't tomorrow the ranking matches?"

"It is, but I think you should watch them." Without another word she left. _Why would I need to watch them…never mind, no body answer that…like anyone can hear me…_

Rikako was standing at the door into the Drama Room when I walked into the hall. She had a paper in her hand that she was reading. When she heard my foot steps she looked up at me. She grinned, causing the light to reflect off her braces into my eyes.

"Hey Kari-chan, Naomi is very happy with you for some reason. You should go see why." _Ok…_ She looked back down to her paper and I went into the Drama Room. Naomi was sitting down at her desk, her brown hair up in a messy bun and brown eyes filled with happiness.

"Hikari!" She got up and hugged me, "it is because of your set designs, Rikako's great scripted writing, Yurika and her helpers' costume making, and all of our actors that we'll be performing in the theaters in Tokyo!" I smiled and she squealed and ran off to do something somewhere. I really couldn't care all that much about us being able to perform in theaters in Tokyo, but if all our hard work for this play is paying off I could at least smile for Naomi. I'm only part of this club because that way I can put my good art to work.

I walked over to a table with no one at it and sat down. Pulling out my sketchpad for the 100th time today I started to think. _So Fuji is one of the Regulars…I think I'll be seeing more of him more now…_

* * *

Chizu, Yurika, Rikako and I all left Drama early today and we walked to my house. I had told them on the way to my house about what Ryuzaki wanted me to do and how I said yes. It took me the whole trip to tell them that too. My house wasn't very far from the school anyways.

We went up to my room and are all now sitting on my queen sized bed. "So, since your doing that now you won't be at Drama everyday now, huh?" Chizu asked while running her fingers through her long dark purple-black hair. I nod and Rika lets out a sigh,

"That sucks!" She started, "but you'll still be there more than you will be for the tennis team, right?" I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't in a mood to talk a lot at the moment. I sat there while Rikako, Chizu and I talk and Yurika was working on something for school. I tapped her on her shoulder.

"What are you working on?"

"Just something Sensei told me to do," She started, "for my describing skills. I have to write how the people in the room I'm sitting in look like." Rika got up in her face,

"What did you say for me?"

"'Oichi Rikako: She has light brown fizzy hair that goes to her shoulder blades and blue eyes, has freckles on her face at the bottom of her nose and under each eye. Her skin is a little tan and her body tall and thin, about 173 centimeters (5 feet and 7 inches.) There are light blue braces in both top and bottom rows of teeth." It's true; Rika has always been tall for her age. Now Chizu wanted to know what she put for her, "Ok, here it is, 'Abe Chizu: Long black curly hair with a tint of dark purple in it that goes to her hips. She wears white onyx rimmed oval glasses that hide her dark brown eyes. She's skinny and stands at 163 centimeters (5 feet 3 inches) and has pale skin." Chizu smiled, pleased with her description. Yurika turned over to me, "You want to hear yours?"

"Sure, why not?"

"'Yoshida Hikari: Wavy black hair that reaches her middle back. Bright green eyes that stand out, her skin isn't pale, but it isn't really dark. Stands at 163 centimeters (5 feet and 3 inches) and is skinny.' Most likely from running," Yurika added and went on, "'and finally, her torso is smaller than most peoples and has longer legs." I nodded and turned around to grade my sketchpad. "So Kari-san, how would you describe me?"

"I don't know, I guess I would say you have straight orange hair that goes to your lower back and bright green eyes like me. You're not pale, but you're not dark, and not skinny, nor fat. You're 164 centimeters tall (5 feet and 4 inches) and have high cheek bones." She wrote down everything I said. They stayed for five more minutes and then all went home. I stayed in my room and did my homework. Soon after I was done Saki came in to my room with her dark brown hair soaked (and the rest of her body and clothes) and her dark blue eyes full of anger.

"Where is Yuki?" Venom dripped from each word. Yuki was our 6 year old younger brother, he loved to cause trouble.

"What happened to you?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"What happened to me!? I'll tell you what happened; I was in the backyard watering the plants and Yuki comes running out side, takes the hose from me and sprays me and runs off!!" she was **not** happy. I stayed silent and she walked off huffing, knowing I wasn't going to answer her question. Then after I know she walked down stairs, I heard giggling from behind my door. I got up and looked behind there. A dark brown haired boy with bright blue eyes was standing there.

"Yuki, I'd go hind if I were you." Yuki nodded and ran off. I shut my door and went to my desk. Yuki never really talked that much. She was the quite type, like my Otousan and I. Yuki never knew our Otousan thought. He died when my Okasan was 5 months pregnant with Yuki. Yuki was even named after him. Otousan's name was Tomoyuki. Okasan's name is Kanako. She's works as an interior designer, sometimes she'll even go over seas to do her job. When she does, my Baasan is here and she watches us.

"DINNER!!!" _How Baasan can still yell like that is unknown…_

Once all sitting at the table my Okasan put our food on the table, tonight we were having sushi.

* * *

After dinner I went back to my room. I started to look at an old photo album. It started with pictures of my Okasan and Otousan when they were younger. My Okasan looked like Saki when she was younger and Otousan had black hair and green eyes. That's right, he's the one I got my hair and eye color from. As I went farther into the album I found some of my baby pictures. Some were of me, Okasan and Otousan. Every picture we were smiling. Then I found Saki's baby pictures, then family pictures of Okasan, Otousan, me and Saki. Then one of Otousan and me, in it I was sitting on his lap, smiling. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I was gripping them. His jet black hair was slicked back and mine was straight. There was one right by it; this one has Saki and Otousan in it. It was the same scenery as the one of me and him. Sitting on the ground by a huge Sakura tree with some petals flying by us…then next on was taken badly. It was crooked and Okasan and Otousan were sitting in the same place, kissing.

* * *

"_Ok Hikari, we want you to take a picture of us." Okasan said in a sweet voice to a 7 year old version on me. I nodded a few times and Otousan and Okasan went and sat down in front of the big Sakura tree. I looked at the screen on the camera and got into position to take the picture. I looked up at them so they would know I was ready. Otousan nodded and Saki came up from behind me,_

"_I want to take the picture though!" She bumped into me just as Okasan and Otousan kissed and I snapped the shot. _

"_Imoto, you ruined the picture!" I yelled at her. Otousan got up and took the camera from my hands and reviewed the picture._

"_Now Hikari, she didn't ruin it, I think it looks better this way." He was always trying to make things better when something went wrong. Okasan went up behind him to see the picture,_

"_I have to agree, it dose look better this way." I pouted and turned away from them. I heard the noise the camera makes when you turn it off. A hand went landed on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Otousan kneeling down on one knee, _

"_Hikari, will you feel better if I get you ice cream?" I pout vanished and a smile came about,_

"_I love you Otousan!!" I flung my arms around him and he chuckled and picked me up._

"_Then let's all go get ice cream."_

* * *

_Oh how did I love those times…_Then I found a picture of my Otousan. He was in a sky blue shirt and a pair of jeans and was leaning up against a wooden fence. One eye open, one eye closed and an open mouth smirk, he was winking at someone. The edges were faded, then I realized that it was on another piece of paper. It had writing on it. I read it; "Yoshida Tomoyuki, 1962-2001. In memory of Tomoyuki, a loving father and husband. May you rest in peace." I remember he was the one who got me into running. I don't do it anymore; I always trip whenever I do. Ever since the day he died I never had the urge to run. Then I realized, that feeling that rushed through me that day I saw Fuji that feeling was an urge to run. _I wish Otousan was still here…_

A drop of water hit the plastic covering over the picture. Then another, and another…I was crying. I haven't cried once since the day Otousan dies, not even at his funeral, and now I was crying for the first time in almost 7 years. Tears streamed down my face and they didn't stop and I didn't try to stop them. I had seven years worth of tears in my eyes that needed to be let out.


	5. TA, not manager

That morning I woke up to Saki shrieking, Yuki chortling, Okasan getting up in a hurry and Baasan doing that same as Okasan. I was lying in bed trying to stay wrapped in my warm cocoon of blankets. I heard Saki yell "YOU!!" and Yuki scream and running outside my door. I turned my head to look at my alarm clock. _Its freaking 5 o'clock in the morning…what the hell are they doing up?_ I usually get up at 6:30 a.m. and take a ten minute shower, get dressed and blow dry my hair, then get something to eat and leave for school at 7:00 a.m. and have a half an hour to spare before school starts.

Once again I turned my head over to my door. The knob started to turn…Yuki came running in his red PJ's and flew onto my queen sized futon and squirmed under my covers. "Ototo, what are you do-"

"Shhhhh, don't let Saki-nee-san find me!" He hid behind me under the covers. Now when I think about it, I was closer to Yuki than anyone in the family. Whenever we went out with everyone he would be my side and try to stay away from Saki. He loves to annoy her.

"Where is Yuki?" Venom dripped from each word. Whoa, has this happened before? Oh wait, last night after Chizu, Yurika and Rikako left.

"I don't know, Imoto." I said in a quiet voice, "why don't you go find him yourself?" I pretended to fall back asleep, signaling to her that I was tired. She huffed and slammed my door. I felt a wriggle around behind me and I turned around and lifted up my black goose feather blanket to see a smiling Yuki.

"Thank you Kari-nee-chan." We both yawned in unison. I pulled him closer and held him in an embrace. _I'm not even going to ask what he did to Saki this time…_ "I love you Nee-chan."

"I love you too Ototo," He then snuggled closer to me and fell asleep and I held him close, half-asleep while lost in thought.

* * *

When my alarm went off Yuki got up with me. He ran out of my room and I went to take a shower. I did everything I do in the morning. Got dressed, blow dried my hair, went down stairs to get something to eat and left with out Saki to school. The walk to school takes about five minute's tops. Like I've said before, I don't live that far away from the school. On my way there I ran into Yurika and we walked with each other in silence. Whenever it was just me and her we never really talked. We are both the quiet type. I remembered when we first met in grade school she told me when she gets older she wants to be a clothes designer and I told her I wasn't really sure what I wanted to be. That was a long time ago, we were both about eight. So it would be six years ago. Even now I don't know what I want to be. Maybe I'll become some famous interior designer, who knows? But I have plenty of time until I need to find out, right?

"We're here," Yurika said insipidly as we walked into the school. "I need to go to the Drama Room real quick, I'll see you later." She walked away as I started to walk to my classroom. When I got there a few people were there, including Takashi.

"Ohayo Takashi-san," I said while sitting at my desk,

"Ohayo Hikari-san, how are you?" He said while smiling,

"I'm fine thank you. Good luck on your ranking matches today." I pulled out my sketchpad and he stayed silent. I flipped open to my drawing of the sunset that I was working on the other day. It was of a sun setting over some hills. There was a wooden cabin on it too. I guess you could say it was half done. All I need to add was some shading. Maybe I'll color it too; I guess it depends on what I feel like doing. What I did do was put the shading in and signed my name at the bottom and put the sketch pad away in my bag.

A girl from another class came in and handed someone a paper and they brought it to me, "Hey Yoshida-san, this is from someone in class 2." He said and walked away. I picked it up; all the letters were from magazines:

Hey Hikari, I was bored and here's something I wanted to do…meet me in the drama Room at lunch today

Love, Abe Chizu

P.S. THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What a loser. She dose stupid things when she's bored. I guess this is one of them. I bet this wasn't even important at all. For knowing Chizu for five long years, a person gets to know when she's being a loser and lying about something being important. So you know what I did with the note? I ripped it up and threw it away. If Chizu ever saw my doing that she would pretend to cry and act dramatic. But she didn't see my do that now did she?

"Oi Kari-chan, did you do your English homework?" Rikako was standing by me and she was staring at me with puppy dog eyes. I sigh, knowing what she wanted, and handed her my homework.

"You better give that back to me once the bell rings." She nodded and walked back to her desk. Soon I started to space out, thinking about a few things. _Saki might be mad at me for leaving her at home. Oh well, it's her own problem. I wonder what Yuki did to her anyways…maybe I'll ask her._

**Bring! Bring! Bring!**

I snapped out of my thinking and saw my English homework on my desk. I sighed and put it in my bag. Sensei came waltzing into the room. She seemed to be in a good mood today. She told us to bring out our math text books.

* * *

Later that day she gave us our last period for free period. So I headed down to Ryuzaki's office. Seeing I never go down to tennis grounds, even if it's abashing to admit, I got lost.

Letting out an annoyed huff, I jumped at the sound of somebody's voice. "Are you lost?" I turned around to find the tensai of Seigaku.

"Um, yeah, kind of…" My cheeks burned. _Wow, this is embarrassing to admit. _A sensation ran through my body, but not like the running one. This one was different. It made me want to punch him.

"I'll show you to wherever you're trying to get if you like." I shrugged my shoulders,

"Why not?" He waited for me to tell him where I was trying to get to, "Ryuzaki's office."

"Saaa, Ryuzaki-sensei went somewhere and wont be back until the ranking matches start."

"Ok then, it wasn't very important." I started to turn to walk away but he started to talk.

"Are you going to watch the ranking matches?" I didn't bother to turn around,

"Yeah, I'm being forced too," And I started to walk away. To think that that's the guy almost every girl has fallen for in the school, the very guy. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Don't they want to get to know someone before they fawn over them? I know I'd rather know them before I started to like someone like that. Even the girls here like just about every one of the Regulars. It's sickening.

Don't get me wrong here; Takashi is my friend, maybe not a close friend, but a friend none the less. He's nice and I could see why any one would like him in a way that could develop into love. But when a girl just starts to like someone for their looks, it pisses me off. It's like they don't care what the person is like, they just know he's hot and want to be with them.

Ignoring that though, I, somehow with out losing my way, got to the playhouse. Today Rikako didn't come. She had a dentist appointment. Yurika didn't get a chance to say hi since she was busy working. So I went to say hi to Chizu. She was backstage. When she saw me she glared and turned to other direction. I was a little confused.

"Chi-chan, what's wrong?" I asked, standing behind her.

"You didn't come at lunch." She stated clearly. She turned around, "I said it was important and you didn't come." I could tell she was trying not to laugh. I stared at her with a blank face. She just started back at me, still trying not to laugh. I know her to well to fall for what she's trying to do. Soon she started to crack up.

"I so thought I had you!!" She yelled, "You're just too good!" _What dose she mean she thought she had me; I wasn't buying any of it._ Once she was done laughing she smiled at me, "ok, I'm getting back to rehearsing. I guess I'll see you later." I nodded and walked to find Naomi. She was watching the dress rehearsal on stage. It was the opening seen to Anastasia.

"Sensei," I started while walking up to her, she turned and looked at me. "I have to go in about ten minutes. Is that ok?" She nodded and turned back to the stage. I sat down on a seat in the audience and pulled out my sketch pad. I started to draw a pair of eyes in the middle of the page. I felt like coloring it once I was done so I pulled out a blue coloring pencil. Once I was done I signed my name. _These eyes look so familiar…_Then it hit me. They were _Fuji_'s eyes. Why did I draw his eyes? I overlooked it and put away my things.

I headed out to go watch the ranking matches. "Who to watch first?" I said to myself vocally.

"How about me?" I turned around to see Takashi.

"Konichiwa Takashi-san," I thought for a moment. "I'll guess I'll watch you." He smiled and we walked over to the court he was going to have his match at. Just as soon as it started, it ended, 6-0. _Wow, and Ryuzaki wants me to be the manger person thingy…I don't so…_Speaking of Ryuzaki, I needed to find her.

"Takashi-san, I'm leaving!" I turned and went to find her. _I guess I'll try her office first._ I walked there and sure enough she was there. I knocked on her door as I walked in. She looked over from the window to me. She was watching the people play from here.

"Konichiwa Yoshida-san," She sat at her desk. "Is there anything I can do for you?" I went and sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"Um, I was thinking about how you wanted me to help you," I started; her face seemed to turn a bit more serious when I said that. "I really don't think I should do it. I mean, you said the person should be able to play tennis at least a little, but I can't play at all. I'm totally horrible in all types of sports." She inhaled deeply and let it out slowly.

"Well, did you think about how you get out of PE?" She sounded tired. She placed the side of her head on her hand. The elbow rested on the desk.

"Hai, but I'd rather still not be your worker person thing." I thought for a moment, "What is it anyways?"

"Not really the manger, but just a helper. You would be like my TA. You would also go to the matches and-"

"And what?! Just sit there while they played! I'd rather be in the Drama room or the playhouse actually working!" My eyes widen and I covered my mouth. _I __did not__ mean to say that!_ Ryuzaki breathed deeply again.

"Well, I guess that is what you would do…" She trailed off and, give the impression, looked like she went into deep thought. It seemed like we sat there for a good half an hour before she talked again. "I think what would be fair is if you just come and be my TA, you don't have to come to any of the matches. Oh, and you don't have to do PE. Yeah, that sounds good." Was she talking to herself or to me? I really couldn't tell.

"Ryuzaki-sensei?" She looked directly into my eyes.

"Does that sound good?" I bobbed my head up and down. "Great! You can go now, there's need to watch the ranking matches anymore." She waved her hand for me to go and I did. I went home.


	6. Yoshida Tomoyuki

"Saki! Where are you?" I yelled as I entered the house. I just got back from school. "Saki!" Was she even home? "Yuki?" I yelled out the name of my brother. I know my Baasan and my Okasan weren't home since they were working. _Did Saki go and pick Yuki up from school? Impossible! She hates Yuki…_Speaking of Yuki getting out of school, maybe I should pick him up if he's not here. "Saki, if you are here I'm to pick up Yuki!" I yelled one more time and left the house with my key in hand.

I walked up the street while running my fingers through my wavy locks. _I wonder if he's even still at his school. _I marveled with myself for a while as I walked. Sometimes Yuki will wait for Saki or I until he gets bored, then he'll start to wonder around, which is never good. By now it would be an half an hour after his school got out.

The good thing was, he was there, the bad thing was no one else was.

He looked up at me is a heartbreaking look planted upon his features. "D-did you forget a-about me?" He looked like he wanted to cry. I ran up to him,

"No, I didn't Yuki-kun. Saki was supposed to pick you up, but she didn't." I said, giving him and expiation. And just like my father would do, he dropped his sad expression and put a happy one on.

"Oh, ok Nee-chan!" He hopped up and grabbed my hand. "Let's go home now." I couldn't help but smile at him. Such a mood swing he had.

"Hai, let's," Off we went, on our way home.

* * *

"Saki!" I yelled while opening the door. Where was that girl? "Come on Yuki," He let him go in before me.

I went into the kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

**Dear Hikari-neesan, **

**I went home right after school, then I remembered the ranking matches were today so I'm at the school watching Ryoma-sama's match. By the way, Okasan called and she wants you to go into the attic and find our family tree book for her work or something like that.**

**-Saki**

Who is Ryoma? Who cares? I threw away the note and went into the living room. Yuki was watching the TV. I pressed the 'off' button.

"Go do your homework Ototo." Yuki only moped,

"Aww, but Nee-chan!!" He wined. I just started at him with a blank expression. "May I please watch TV? Don't you love me?" He gave me an innocent look.

"Yes Yuki, I do love you. I love you so much I want you to be smart, unlike your sister Saki." He giggled.

"Ok Nee-chan, I'll go do my homework." He made it so easy to make him do things. He ran out of the living room and up the stairs to his room. Sighing, I made my way to the upstairs hall way. I pulled on the string to make the stairs come down so I could get into the attic. It took me ten minutes to find the box with the family tree in it. _This hasn't been touched since a month before Otousan died…_I thought while bring it down to the hall way. _This is seriously dusty. _I blew on it and the dust went flying everywhere. I started to cough like crazy! _That wasn't a very good idea!_ Once the dust cleared I opened the box. I yanked the book out marked 'Family Tree.'

When I pulled it out another book came out with it. It was marked, 'Journal' I picked it up and took it to my room. I sat down at my desk and opened it to read what it said.

_Ok, so I'm starting to write in a new book now since the other one is full. Anyways, tomorrow is my wedding!! I am so nervous. What if she doesn't show up or something bad happens, what if, what if. I need to clam down, I love her and she loves me, everything will be fine. Well, I'm going now, Ja!_

I didn't see any names that could hint who's this was, so I kept reading.

_I just got back from my honeymoon. Boy was that fun. I'm not going to put what we did, but say I had a good time. My newly wedded wife is calling for me, Ja!_

I flipped a good section of the book to find a new entry.

_My wife just gave birth to our very fist child, Yoshida Hikari.-_

This was my Otousan's journal! I kept going.

_She is a beautiful baby the doc says. Of course she is she's got my DNA!! Yes I know I'm being full of myself. BUT, she is, Hikari was born with a full head of hair and the brightest green eyes I've ever seen. Hopefully those eyes won't change like how they do on some babies. Sayuri-chan was so happy, she's a mommy now! As I am a Daddy. At the moment Hikari-chan is sleeping in Sayuri-chan's arms. I just noticed this is the first time I actually wrote Sayuri-chan's name_

_Wow, how could I never write Sayuri-chan's name before? Am I that lame?_

_Oh no, Kari-chan woke up, I got to go help Sayuri._

Wow, that was when I was a baby. I skipped another good part of the book and found another entry.

_It's been two years and three months since my little girl, Hikari, was born. She has gotten big. Lucky for me, her bright green eyes stayed! Now, Sayuri is pregnant with our second child!! YAY!! Sayuri's eating like a pig right now, BUT she is eating for two, who knows, maybe three??? I just fed Hikari and brought her up stairs to put her to bed. She sleeps like an angel. Hopefully the next baby won't be too bad. I got to go, bye-bye!_

I decided to go passed a few pages before I red again.

_Another beautiful baby girl has been born! Her name is Yoshida Saki, and she's quite the screamer at that._

_Boring, _I thought and skipped more pages.

_I did it again! Today we found out Sayuri's pregnant with another one. Saki had no idea of what to think when we told the girls. Hikari ran around doing a happy dance yelling "New baby" over and over again. Sayuri's happy about it since she wanted three kids. I told her I wanted five, and then she told me she was only willing to "pop out three." So there's the end to my dreams to have five kids, oh well. Both Sayuri and I are hoping to get a boy this time. Well I got to go._

I turned the page and three letters fell out of the page. I decided to ignore them for a moment and read this page.

_Sayuri is now five months pregnant and I am terribly sick. The doc say there's nothing he can do and I know I'm going to die any day now. I'll be leaving my wife my first born Hikari and second one Saki. Even the unborn baby…I'll be leaving them even though I don't want to. I'll be leaving my family. Why did this have to happen to me? I can't leave my family, they need me. Hikari came and saw me after she got out of school today. I told her everything will be fine, I wasn't going anywhere. It was complete lie, and it hurts me so deep. _

_I remember a few years ago when I told her that her and I were going to run everyday and get strong and be fast runners. It's sad; I, Tomoyuki, her own father and she can almost pass me up now. I think she'll grow up to be a grand…no, breathtaking runner (no pun intended). She told me she won't stop running. She wants me to take pride in having her as a daughter, but what she doesn't know, is that I already do. As for Saki, I told her to try to do the best she can in school, which she isn't doing to well in. She and Hikari are so close, I don't even want to know what it's going to be like once…once, I'm not here anymore. Sayuri won't be able to pay the bills and I just don't know anymore…I just don't know. Oh, we found out that, indeed, she is going to have a boy, but I will never know him…and he will never know me. So, I'm going to stop here and write something else._

I could see water stains on the paper, they were tear stains. I remember that day when he told me we were going to run everyday, and we did. I got so fast and one day I did pass him up. It was after he died that I started to trip over the air and my feet whenever I ran.

I even remember going to the hospital after school to see him. "Nothing will happen, I promise, I'll be home before you know it." He had said to me and then smiled one of his warm, reassuring smiles. I told him that day I wanted to be a daughter that he could always take pride in, but I didn't know that he already did. It was even true that Saki and I were close. We did everything together. I don't know what happened to us, everything changed right after he…died.

A warm salty tear went down my face. Then another and one more and that was it. I closed the journal. That was the very last entry. I looked at the envelopes sitting on my lap that fell out of the journal. I picked one up. It had Okasan's name on it. I looked at the other letter which had Saki's name written on it. The last one had my name on it. I put it on my desk and took the other two to Saki's and Okasan's room and placed them on their pillows. With my homework done, I fell asleep.

* * *

"Hikari! Come here!!" I heard someone yell and I rolled over in my bed. It was nine at night and Okasan was calling my name. I slide out of bed and stumbled to her room down the hall. "What is this?" She asked when I walked in her room. In her hand was the letter I put in here earlier. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I found three of them in the box with the family tree book in it."

"Three?"

"Yeah, one for you, me and Saki."

"Oh, well you go back to bed." She started, "And for God's sake, change out of your uniform." I nodded and strolled back to my room. After changing I grabbed the letter and sat down on my bed.

**Dear Hikari,**

**I don't know how old you'll be when you find this letter, but I need to let you that I love you with all my heart and it pains me to know I won't be around to much longer…or maybe I'm not already around. **

**I hope you still are running every day like we used to. I really want you to get fast and stay in shape. I'm sure you're older and wiser and might know how I died now from whatever your Okasan told you. **

**What did you name the new baby? Was it really a boy? Does he wake you up at night with his crying? Why am I asking these questions if you won't be able to tell me the answers? **

**Are you a better artist? I remember it was just a while back when you wanted to draw every day. I'll never know if you're a great artist. No, that's not true. I know you will become the most amazing artist of your time. Please take care of your mother and sister. I can't write anymore, for I am feeling very weak and can barley write this.**

**Love,**

**Your Father, Yoshida Tomoyuki**

My eyes started to water up again. I got up and quickly changed into some lose jeans and a short sleeve shirt and grabbed my running shoes. I quietly left the house and stood on my sidewalk. I pulled my shoes on and tied them rapidly. I got into a running stance and counted,

"One…two…THREE!" The wind hit my face as I galloped down my street. With each stride I felt more and more like I could take off flying any minute. I ran, and I ran prompt. I didn't know where I was going, just let my body take me to where I need to be. Eventually I collapsed on soft green grass in the park. _I just ran two miles and I'm barely out of breath, amazing! _I guess all of those days of running really did a lot. The only other time I ran was in PE, which I don't have to do anymore. This was the first time I ran in about seven years and not be in school. And…I didn't trip. "Oh my God, I didn't trip." I said to myself and leaned up. "I didn't trip," My voice was in total awe. "I DIDN'T TRIP!!!! WOO-HOO!!!" I threw my hands up into the air. The last time I didn't trip was seven long years ago. I smiled a true smile and lay back on the soft grass. "I didn't trip and it feels good to know I didn't…" I lay there for a little while longer, and then, from what it seemed like hours. I got up and I ran home.


	7. Sick Yuki

"Saki, get up!!" I yelled through the house. I was leaving to drop Yuki off at school. "If I get back and you're not out of bed I'm going to match up there and drag you to school!" I yelled once more and walked out of the house. Yuki was waiting for me by the sidewalk.

"Is Saki-nee-san not getting up?" He asked in his innocent voice. I just rubbed my temple and shook my head no. "I can fix that." Before I could reply ran back into the house. A few moments later I heard a crashing noise and Saki's high-pitched scream. Yuki came zooming out of the house and running passed me and up the street.

"Yuki, don't run off!" I screamed and took off after him. It easily caught up with him. We ended up running all the way to his school. He waved to some of his friends on the blacktop and the beckoned him to go over there. First he turned to me.

"Bye-bye Nee-chan, I'll see you when you come to pick me up." I bent down and gave him a great big squeeze. He eagerly returned the hug.

"Bye Yuki, I'll see you later." I kissed his cheek and left for my own school. I didn't even bother to stop at home to see if Saki was ready for school. She'll just have to suffer the being stupid…but I really shouldn't say that. After all, she is in Class 1. That as smart as it gets.

* * *

"Kari-chan!" A voice ran out.

"Konichiwa Chi-chan." We walked side by side to the lunch room. Rikako and Yurika weren't here today.

"So Kari-chan, what are you doing after school since we don't have Drama today?" We sat at a table and started to eat.

"I don't really know. I think I'll just go home and study." Chizu pushed her white onyx glasses up higher in her nose.

"Well that's boring, why don't you come over to my house?" She offered. I sighed,

"Why not? But first I have to pick Yuki up from school."

"Perfect!" Chizu exclaimed. "I have to pick up Hanako from school too." Oh joy, I get to see Chizu's annoying little sister who was a year older than Yuki.

* * *

"Come on Kari-chan! Don't be lagging behind." Chizu yelled as we started our way to the elementary school. I sighed heavily. There is no way I going to be able to deal with Chizu and her little sister, Hanako.

All the way to the school Chizu talked and talked and talked some more. She just wouldn't stop. She was talking so fast I barley understood her. I did catch a few words like United States and Europe, but other than that I didn't know what she was talking about. When we got to the school Hanako and Yuki were waiting in front.

Yuki looked very pale. "Yuki, are you not feeling well?" He shook his head. I kneeled down and felt his forehead and sure enough, it was burning up.

"Is he ok Hikari-chan?" Chizu stood next to me with Hanako.

"No, I'm going to take him home and stay with him," I stood up straight, "That's ok, right Chi-chan?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "I'll see you tomorrow." She and Hanako ran off.

* * *

I took Yuki home and gave him something to take. It turned out that he had the flu with a temperature of 102.7F. I decided to call Okasan to inform her of Yuki's current health.

"Moshi-moshi?" A voice on the other line of the phone,

"Moshi-moshi, is Yoshida Sayuri-san there?" I asked.

"Hai, please hold." The voice said once again and I waited for a minute until another voice came on. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Okasan, its Hikari." I told my Okasan.

"Hikari, why are you calling? Is everything ok?"

"Ano, Yuki has a fever. I went and picked him up from school and brought him home. He's eating right now."

"Oh no, my poor Yuki. I'm going to come home right now!" She exclaimed and was about to hang the phone up.

"NO! Okasan, you stay at work. I'll take care of Yuki."

"Are you sure?" She questioned. "I mean Hikari; I know you have a life and friends. I wouldn't want you to have to stay home just because Yuki's sick."

"It's ok Okasan, really. I'm not doing anything today anyway." I paused for a moment, "Okasan, if it makes you feel better I'll see if Baasan can come home and help me." Okasan thought for a moment.

"Ok fine, I'll see you when I get home."

"Bye Okasan, I love you."

"I love you too."

So then I called Baasan. Needless to say, she came running home to Yuki.

* * *

That night after everyone came home and we ate dinner and Saki and I finished our homework I went out for a run.

First place I ran to was the park. Once I was there I went and sat on a swing. I spent my next few evenings like this. That is to say, I ran somewhere and spent some time at that place before I went home.

I think only once I tripped while running.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I know this was a short part, but the next part will start with Episode 11: Echizen VS Momo 


	8. NOTICE! and a little bit of story

"Yuki, how are you feeling?" I asked him as I went into his room. He was half-awake and was having hard time breathing through his nose. Still has a fever. Baasan said she'd stay with him while I was at school.

Today was the second and final day of ranking matches, not that it mattered to me. "Hikari, you should leave now, Saki did already!" Baasan yelled from down the stairs. Saki left before me? That's so strange, seeing that she's the one who normally leaves late and has to run to get to school on time. I wonder why she left so early.

I grabbed my bag and left to school. Today I woke up a little late so I'll only have ten minutes before school starts when I get there. When I got there, it was strange. No one was in the classroom except for me and one other person in my class. So I just sat down at my desk and pulled out, if you haven't learned by now, my drawling pad. I opened up to a page with a pair of eyes on the page. I took out some coloring pencils and colored the eyes blue. Who do I know with blue eyes?

* * *

**Sorry it's short!**

**THE NOTICE!!: **

**I have decided that I do not want to continue this story. BUT, I will let someone write the rest of it if they're interested. There are conditions that they have to agree to though, which are like I have about four or more ideas that I want to happen in the story that you would have to write in. You can do how ever you want, but I would like them to be in there. Also, I would like them to try to get things right. **

**I guess you can PM me if you're interested. First come first serve, so even if you're considering it, PM anyway.**


End file.
